dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
CER Two
CER Two (known on-air as CER2 or CER2 HD until 2015) is a commercial-free digital television station broadcasting from the KCER Studios in Benton, Arkansas, and is owned by KCER Media (a division of KB Broadcasting). It launched on June 5th, 2011. Unlike the commercial Ene channel and the South Korean commercial television network CBN, and like the cable/satellite channel ARTV, CER Two is a 24-hour ad-free entertainment/TV information service and offers a variety of uninterrupted programming from foreign and domestic broadcasters like the BBC, ABC Television, and other international networks along with originally-produced entertainment programming, the latest entertainment and music news, movie and TV previews, up-to-the-minute news and weather, the hottest videos and trends, live traffic reports and stock markets, road closings, festival and event closings, delays, and cancellations, movie reviews, sports news/highlights and live scores, the latest broadcast and cable TV listings and scheduling information, and the most up-to-date travel forecasts and conditions along with airport delays when available. CER Two is also seen on cable TV across Saline County and on the digital subchannels of both KCER-TV (channel 42.3) and KWAB-TV (channel 22.1), along with our satellite stations which is formerly satellites of KDUL-TV until December 31st, 2017 including KRTF-TV (channel 10) in Conway, KJES-TV (channel 38) in Jonesboro, KHRM-TV (channel 20) in Harrison, and KPBF-TV (channel 68) in Sheridan and Pine Bluff. CER Two also operates Kaylor's own simulated superstation feed exclusively to Kaylor's computer featuring previews of programming on the networks and stations seen on CER Two Cable's channel lineup and short-form features along with programming with its genres on Music, Entertainment, News, and Sports. History On June 5th, 2011 at Kaylor's older house in Haskell, Arkansas, CER Two begins broadcasting and goes on the air as Benton's premiere entertainment station on KCER-DT42.2, the first program aired at 5am was Johnson and Friends. In 2012, CER2 begins broadcasting in high definition, rebranding the station as CER2 HD and launched a new on-air look to refilct CER2's big move to HD. In April 2013, CER2 HD becomes the new home of CBeebies and CITV programming and in October 2013, CER2 HD becomes Benton's new home for classic Treehouse TV programs previously seen on a Canadian preschool channel until February 27th, 2011. In February 2014, CER2 HD moved to Pinnacle Drive in East End and introduced a new programming format in August 2014 featuring the best in Music, Entertainment, News, and Sports. In September 2015, CER2 HD becomes officially CER Two and introduced a new logo and on-air look including its new slogan "The One to Watch", and in November 2015, CER Two moved its studios to 8567 Cedar Street in Tull, Arkansas and the station begins broadcasting from its new home in Tull, initially, CER Two was on the air without internet for the first 4 months, the internet was finally installed in mid-February 2016 when the station begin to receive up-to-the-minute weather and traffic information from the internet. On April 11th, 2016, CER Two moved to KCER-DT 42.3 due to the launch of City America, this will move KCER Now to KCEZ-DT 53.2 as of this date, and on October 12th, 2016, CER Two premieres its second vlog series Sam & Nia from the producers of All4TubeKids which also aired as the first vlog series premiered on CER Two on August 19th, 2014. Programming format Current programming Graphics Category:KCER Media Category:Fictional television channels Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Television Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:TV channels Category:2011 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2011 Category:Arkansas Category:Fictional television stations Category:Television stations Category:Fictional TV stations Category:TV stations Category:United States Category:United States of America Category:Benton, Arkansas Category:2010s Category:2011 establishments Category:Television networks Category:TV networks Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional TV networks Category:2010s establishments Category:TV channels in the United States Category:Television channels in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in the 2010s